


Please

by IronStrangeLover (sherlockian4evr)



Series: Strange Encounters [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dark!Strange, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/IronStrangeLover
Summary: Stephen makes another unexpected visit to Stark Tower. Tony finds he still can't resist the dark sorcerer.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Strange Encounters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502255
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Please

Tony heard the by now familiar sound of a portal opening behind him. He turned just in time to see Doctor Strange step through. His heart sped up in anticipation, anticipation that he told himself was wrong. Meaning to tap the nano-housing on his chest, Tony simply stood there, arms by his sides. Inside his mind, there was a voice telling him to fight, that Strange was evil. There was another voice, however, shouting out his arousal.

Stephen stepped forward into Stark's space, crowding him. He grasped him by the shoulders and spun him around. He forced him down, face first, against the flat surface of the bar.

“I knew you would be glad to see me,” Strange purred into Tony's ear.

A shiver ran down Stark's spine in anticipation. His cock was already getting hard within the confines of his jeans.

Stephen caressed the back of Tony's neck. “I am going to release you, and you are going to be my good boy and not move.”

Strange removed his hands from Tony and took a step back. He was thrilled when his prey didn’t even twitch. “I take that as a yes.” He gestured and Stark's clothes vanished. With another gesture, he magically prepared Tony's hole.

The room felt abruptly cold, Tony's skin raising in chill bumps. He wanted Strange's hands in him, as fucked up as that was.

Stephen bent over Stark, running his hands up Tony's sides. He bit the genius' shoulder none to gently. “I love having you like this, spread out and at my mercy. One wave of my hand, and you wouldn’t be able to move.”

One of Strange's hands drifted down and tugged on Tony’s balls causing the genius to moan in guilty pleasure. When that same hand grasped Stark's cock, he pushed his as back against Strange, demanding.

“Oh, I like that. I like feeling you so hard and eager I could keep you like this for hours. In fact,” he motioned with his free hand, “I think I will. You are going to stay hard for me. I will keep you on the edge until you are hoarse from begging.”

Tony moaned. He had known better than to give in to the sorcerer. Now he was dependent on Stephen to remove the spell that had been placed on him. Perversely, the thought made him get even harder. “I don’t beg.”

Strange growled into the genius' ear, “You will for me.” He pumped Tony's cock a few times; then, he released it. Standing up, he backed away from Stark. He was pleased when Tony didn’t move.

With a wave of his hand, the sorcerer’s clothes disappeared. When he bent over, his cock rubbed against Stark's bare ass. “In fact, you want to beg already. You want me inside you, but it’s far too soon for that.”

Tony couldn't truthfully deny Stephen's words. It was twisted. It was wrong. Still, he felt arousal coursing through every cell in his body. He told himself that it wasn’t too late to fight, that he could force Strange to undo his magic. Still, he remained still under the sorcerer's weight.

Stephen laved at Stark’s neck, biting down on it none too gently. The pain did nothing to quell Tony’s arousal. Instead, it heightened it. His whole body went stiff, and an undignified ‘ungh’ escaped his lips.

Strange ran his hand through the genius' hair; then, grabbing a handful pulled Tony down off the bar and onto his knees facing him. The sorcerer's cock bobbed just in front of Stark's face. Smirking down at Tony, he said, “You know what to do, I am certain. After all, you are an intelligent man.”

The genius licked his lips, starting at Strange's cock. The thought of taking it into his mouth was incredibly appealing, even though it should fortify him. Stark glanced up at Stephen's face and took in the expectant expression on his face.

Not wanting to reveal how eager he was to suck off the man standing above him, Tony stuck out his tongue and tentatively lapped at the head of Strange's cock. Looking up through his lashes, he saw a shudder pass through the sorcerer's form.

“More. Being a tease is not becoming.” Strange placed his hands lightly on Tony's head.

The genius smirked. He had control of what happened next, at least for the moment. His cock gave a lurch at that precise moment, reminding him of his predicament. He decided he wasn't in control as much as he had thought.

Taking the head of Stephen's cock into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around it, then he lapped at the slit. He was delighted to hear the sorcerer moan above him. Wanting to hear more of that, he swallowed him down from tip to root.

The sorcerer's hands tightened their grip on Tony's hair. “You’ve barely even started and I can tell you are a wonderful cock slut. I may decide to keep you this time. I could tame you with a spell and keep you as a pet. What do you think?”

Stark moaned. He didn’t know if Strange meant it, but the thought was perversely appealing. He suffered and moaned around Stephen's cock.

“You like that idea,” Strange said, looking down at the genius. “You tempt me, but no. Where would be the challenge in that?”

Tony reached for his own cock. It begged to be touched. The sorcerer let him. After all, Stark would only frustrate himself more since he wouldn't be able to come.

As the genius fucked into his own hand, he redoubled his efforts to please Stephen. He was beyond caring how fucked up the situation was. He just wanted to get Strange off and himself in the process.

“Have you… ah… forgot that… yes like that… that you won’t be able to… ungh… come until I let you?” the sorcerer asked as his body approached orgasm. Just before he came, he grasped his cock at the base and pulled out of Tony’s mouth.

“As much as I enjoyed that, I am not ready to be done yet.” Strange lifted Tony to his feet by his hair. “Back onto the bar with you.” He spun the genius around and pushed him back down onto the flat surface.

“I don’t normally do this, but I want you to feel soooo good.” Strange made a gesture with his hands, casting a spell that would make his fingers nimble for a time. Another gesture and his fingers were covered with lube. “Beg for me to fuck you. I want to hear it.”

Tony squeezed his eyes shut. He wasn't going to beg no matter what. He really wasn't.

The sorcerer slowly opened Stark up, working one finger at a time into his enhance. He massaged Tony's inner walls, working his long, scarred fingers in more deeply. With precise accuracy, Strange ran his fingers over the genius' prostate.

Tony yelped at the overwhelming sensations that coursed through his body like an electric flood. “Je-sus,” he moaned out. When Stephen reached under him and grasped his hard cock, he didn’t think he could take too much more.

Stephen bent down and placed a bite on the opposite side of Stark's neck. He would have come right then if he could have, but he remained teetering on the edge.

Sliding his fingers out of Tony, the sorcerer grasped his cock and lined it up with Stark's hole. He pressed in, slow and steady holding Tony in place when the genius tried to push back onto his cock. “I am waiting for you to beg,” he breathed into Stark's ear.

Tony was too far gone to respond. He needed to come desperately. Only managing an ‘oomph’, the genius tried again to push back onto Strange.

The sorcerer exerted tight control over himself by not moving his hips right away. “I need to hear it. Ask for it. Beg for it.”

Tears fell from the corners of Tony's eyes. “Oh, God,” Stark moaned. “Please. Please, I need you to fuck me.”

That released all of Stephen's restraint. He pulled almost all the way out, then he plunged back in, hard.

The genius found himself moaning and begging on each thrust. The way Strange stroked over his prostate was driving Tony to a frenzy. “Please, I can’t-”

“Yes you can,” Strange purred. He set a brutal pace that had Stark squirming and pleasing.

“Please, please, please,” Tony chanted over and over.

Finally, the sorcerer came with a low growl. He fucked Tony all the way through his orgasm. As soon as he was finished, he made a gesture with his hand, releasing the spell on Tony. Instantly, the genius came, crying out with the intensity of his orgasm.

Used and spent, the genius lay there on the bar unmoving. Stephen kissed the bite marks he had left; then he pulled away. “I told you, you would beg.”

Tony groaned, feeling completely relaxed… and completely dirty. He shouldn't have let it happen. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to complain.

“Goodbye, Stark,” the sorcerer said; then he opened a portal and was gone.


End file.
